Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photosensitive member, and more particularly, to an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been known techniques utilizing photosensitive polymers as a method for producing electrophotographic photosensitive members. According to such techniques, electrophotographic photosensitive members are generally produced by coating a photosensitive polymer on a substrate, or applying to a substrate a polymer in which a photosensitive material is dispersed, or the like.
However, in the case of such electrophotographic photosensitive members, the content of dispersion pigments which are photosensitive materials in the polymer can not be over a certain level since the content exceeding the level results in causing cohering, and therefore, this is one reason why the sensitivity of the electrophotographic photosensitive member can not be increased over a certain level. In addition, the photosensitive materials are in a three dimensional isotropic state in the film formed by coating or the like, or are specifically oriented due to the production conditions or the like such that the orientation is disadvantageous for electrophotography, and therefore, the sensitivity is decreased or the resolution is insufficient.
These disadvantages occur not only in the above-mentioned electrophotographic photosensitive members utilizing photosensitive polymers, but also generally in conventional electrophotographic photosensitive members.